One Piece Unlimited
by KingWaspinator
Summary: This is a retelling of the series with new crew members. This starts at the Baraite, so don't be confused!


_**ONE PIECE UNLIMITED **_

_**Chapter 1: Baratie Battle!!**_

"Squuuuuarrrrrrkkkk!" came the cry of a Gull as it flew over a deep blue sea, not a cloud in the sky and a slight breeze in the air. In the distance, a ship was slowly sailing to an unknown destination.

On closer inspection, you might see that there are only two people on board the ship. Even closer inspection might show you the swords one has on either side or the very sharp throwing knives on the other's belt.

One of the men turned to the other. He had spiky black hair that stood up, a brown trench coat, a black shirt and longs and sandals. His eyes very a very unsettling sage green with tough but handsome facial features and he looked around 17. "Are we nearly there yet?"

His companion sighed in annoyance. He had spiky silver hair that fell to his shoulders, a blue and white coat, blue shirt, white longs and black shoes. His eyes, the complete opposite of the others, were a piercing, calming blue with handsome facial features and he looked about 19. "When we see an island that's got a building with eight stories and a bunch of Fishmen running the place, then we've reached there, all right!" Sighing, he turned back to the wheel.

"Nice to see you in such a foul mood, Skye!" joked the black haired man. Skye just turned to him and sighed. "Why do you always crack bad jokes, Shadow?" he muttered under his breath.

"It's what I do." Smiled Shadow. Turning to a map, he scanned it for about a minute before speaking again. "Hey Skye, think we could stop at the Baratie restaurant for a bite to eat?" he asked.

Skye thought about it for a minute and nodded. "A meal would be nice right about now." He said thoughtfully. Turning the wheel, he set the course for the Baratie, unaware what they were going to get into.

_**SOME TIME LATER**___

The Ship soon arrived in the Baratie's waters but something was not right. Wreckage from the restaurant was floating around and there were obvious sings of a big fight happening. The duo studied the scene. Shadow whistled, "Man, must be one heck of a punch up." Skye nodded in agreement and suddenly grabbed Shadow's arm.

"Over there!" he exclaimed, motioning him to look. Two people were fighting on a deck that was close to them. One combatant had a red vest, blue shorts and Straw Hat on his head. The other was clad in Golden armor and was holding a spear and shield.

"Is that Don Krieg?" Shadow wondered, disbelieving what he saw. Skye nodded. "It's him alright. I think I'll go help the guy that's fighting him." Shadow turned and looked at him with a look in his eye. "And just what will I be doing while you're fighting him?"

Skye jabbed a thumb behind him and Shadow turned around. On another part of the restaurant, a heap of pirates were assaulting the chefs, led by Don Krieg's second in command, Pearl. Shadow grinned happily.

"Looks like we're going to get a lot of cash!" he laughed. Drawing his Kantana's, he gave a small whistle. Instantly, a large black and silver wolf rushed out from below deck, bounding to his side. "C'mon Shade! Lets show the Goons a Good Time!" he shouted as he jumped onto one of the Baratie's decks with the wolf right behind him. Skye also jumped, landing on a mast and throwing a knife at Don Krieg.

WITH SHADOW AND SHADE

The chefs were slowly losing against Pearl. He was smashing around Sanji and the rest of the group was too busy fighting the other Pirates to do anything about it. Suddenly, a figure caught in the light jumped from another deck.

"Sword Shockwave!!" Shadow yelled as he slammed his swords into the decks boards. A blast of pure force hit most of the Pirates, knocking them out instantly. Everyone's eye was on the Swordsman who drew his swords out of the boards and drew a pose.

"You guys looking for a good time?" Shadow asked. Shade landed right next to him, growling and intimidating some of the enemy.

Some of the braver Pirates got themselves together and attacked both Wolf and Master. Two lunged at Shade, swords drawn for a killing stroke. However, the wolf had different ideas. He quickly clamped his jaw on one by his shirt, avoiding his sword at the same time, and threw him at his comrade. The two collided, hit the deck and lay, unmoving.

Four others dived at Shadow. He quickly parried their swipes and quickly slashed one before he could recover. In the same movement, he brought both Kantana hilts on another's head. The two fell, unconscious. Their comrades were looking rather unsure of attacking him now but it was too late to back down.

"Now it's time for you to feel my wrath!" Shadow stated as he sheathed his Kantana's. A dark, unnerving purple aura flared to life around the Sword Hilts. "It's time for…" Shadow drew them with a flourish, "Sonic Steel MK 1!" In a split second, he was on the other side of the deck and his two adversaries were knocked out.

A sudden punch sent him reeling, however. Pearl had decided to join the Fray. Another blow knocked the swords out of Shadow's Hands. Shade snarled and leaped at the Large, Iron Armored man and got smashed into the deck for his trouble. Pearl smirked. "Either you guys got lucky, or my men are weaker than they appear. You're nothing without those fancy Swords!"

He soon stopped smirking as Shadow punched his armor plating. Though it had done no significant damage to it, the force of the Punch had pushed him back.

Another Punch sent him backwards again and this time, a crack appeared on the spot where Shadow had hit. Pearl shrieked loudly at this.

While he was distracted, Shadow rushed forward and grabbed his Kantana's. Pearl, now over his armor cracking, rushed at him but was stopped by a sudden kick on his cracked spot. "Forgot about me, Iron Man?" Sanji taunted as he launched another kick on the same spot. The crack was even bigger now and Pearl was enraged at this.

"Pearl Present!" he yelled, smashing Sanji with his shields and sending him flying. "Fire Pearl Huge Favor!" he practically screamed. Instantly, he was set on fire and threw Fire Pearls at both Sanji and Shadow. The two were hit by the pearls and got a few slight burns as a result.

Pearl grinned at the sight of the Weakened Opposition. "Gin! Over Here, Now!" he shouted. Gin, who had been watching the fight silently, now walked over to him. "Yes?"

Pear turned to him. "I'm ordering you to kill that Chef. I'll deal with Mr. Sonic Steel over there. Do it now!" Pushing Gin towards Sanji, he lunged at Shadow. Reacting Quickly, Shadow dodged the large man, and ran to another deck, Shade at his heel. Pearl gave a roar of Rage and pursued the two of them.

Jumping on the Deck, the duo turned to face their enemy. This time, Pearl meant business. "Fire Pearl Huge Favor!" he snarled as he threw more Fire Pearls. Shade dodged them and Shadow deflected them with his swords, sending them into the water. Meanwhile Shade quickly ran behind Pearl and began to tear away parts of the pearl encrusted armor.

He at the wolf with hatred in his eyes. "I'll kill you!" he roared, lunging for the animal.

He heard a _Shisssshh_ noise behind him and then…

"Smoke Slash!" bellowed Shadow as he sliced the air in front of him. Thick Smoke issued from his mouth, covering the whole deck in a manner of seconds. Shade slowly walked backwards into the smoke, becoming a dark outline first and then disappearing.

"A Devil Fruit user?" gulped Pearl, nervously. He couldn't see anything in front of him, not even his own hand. Behind him, a shadowy figure silently crept up behind him, swords drawn. He then leaped at Pearl, sliced him with the swords and then jumped onto a mast. Pearl fell without a sound. He would survive, but he would have a lot of scars to show in the future.

Shadow sheathed his swords and bowed to Pearl. "You put up a good fight." Throwing Shade a biscuit, his thoughts turned to Skye and his fight against Don Krieg. Shrugging, he sat down next to his pet and awaited the outcome.

WITH SKYE

The knife Skye had thrown hit Krieg's armor and while not damaging it greatly, gave Luffy the chance to deal a heavy blow. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy launched a stretching punch and hit Krieg's armor dead on. Krieg snarled, "I don't know who you are, but you and this kid are going down!" His burst of spirit disappeared as three more knives and another Gum Gum Pistol hit him.

"If that's the way you want to play, then take this! Capture Net!" He launched an Iron net at Luffy, trapping him, swung it around his head and smashed it right into the sea.

"Glub…" Luffy instantly started sinking into the deep. Krieg cut the line and turned to Skye. "Looks like it's just you and me, knife thrower." He quickly launched a few Small Bombs at Skye, who dodged them and grabbed the line, struggling to keep Luffy from drowning.

"Like that's going to help." Krieg smirked as he came closer, his Steel Mace at the ready. Skye vainly tried pulling the Net but it was too heavy with Luffy's weight adding to it. Krieg raise the mace, ready for a killing blow and then…

"Armor Form, activate!"

In a split second, Skye's body mutated and Krieg's mace hit solid metal. Eyes widening in horror, Krieg took a step back. In place of the Silver haired 19 year old, there was a gigantic being of metal. He was now eight feet tall, had spikes on his shoulders running down his back and stopping at neck length and a horn on his forehead (Think of Al's Suit of Armor from _Full Metal Alchemist _for the finished product.) Skye grinned at him. "Think you can deal with me now?" Using one hand, he pulled the net out of the ocean, ripped it open like it was Tinfoil and freed Luffy.

"You okay?" Luffy grinned. "Never better." Turning to Krieg, he yelled "Gum Gum Rocket!" He launched himself at Krieg, hit him and rebounded, landing next to Skye. Skye nodded, impressed by the attack. A sudden shot hit the metal giant and then at least 14 more rounds hit the next second. Krieg had flipped out his Gun array and was firing more and more projectiles at the two.

Skye just sighed and drew back his fist. "Let me give you a present! Gum Gum Pistol!" His fist launched out like Luffy's, except it was connected by a rope to the rest of the arm. It smashed into Krieg's armor, denting it badly.

Luffy's jaw dropped at this. "_How did he use my Gum Gum Pistol?" _he wondered. Krieg bent down slightly, obviously injured from the blow. Skye nodded once, "I think that's enough from me." Turning to Luffy he continued, "I'll let you finish him off. Good Luck!" he quickly turned back to normal and jumped away, leaving Luffy to deal with Krieg.

"You let that other guy deal with him?" Shadow asked curiously as Skye landing right next to him. He nodded. "He seemed perfectly capable of taking down Don Krieg."

For a while, the three sat in silence until Skye stood up. "Guys, we'd better be leaving now." Shadow and Shade looked at him, confusion in their eyes. "We have a schedule to keep and we have to get to Coco Village. So, getting Krieg and his men to the Marines would take precious time, so come on!" He turned around and walked back to the ship. Shadow just sighed and ran after him, Shade at his heel.

**IN THE NEXT PIECE OF ONE PIECE: SKYE, SHADOW AND SHADE ARE HEADING OFF TO COCO VILLAGE TO FREE IT FROM THE FISHMEN BUT LUFFY AND C.O. HAVE ALSO ARRIVED! MORE LIGHT IS SHED ON SKYE AND SHADOW'S DEVIL FRUITS AND OCCUPATION! GET READY FOR: ONE PIECE UNLIMITED CHAPTER 2: FISHMEN FRENZY!!**


End file.
